


Alone Time

by LandlessBud



Series: Soccer Dad AU [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, and cammie, david is a massage therapist, jack and david are single dads, mentions of billy and steven, soccer dads au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandlessBud/pseuds/LandlessBud
Summary: Jack is finally child-free for an hour. David is more than pleased about that.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davey_gaycobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey_gaycobs/gifts).



            “Finally! All my kids are at their activities. I’m free!” Jack gloated, shutting David’s front door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and dramatically waltzed his way over to the couch where David sat, wearing his glasses and clutching a glass of wine.

            “Want some?” David asked, gesturing to the bottle and extra glass on the table. “It’s Italian. Thought you’d like it.”

            “Oh, God, yes,” Jack replied wearily. He lay down on the couch, resting his feet in David’s lap.

            David gave Jack’s feet a cursory glance, then settled back in his seat, handing Jack his glass of cabernet. Jack gave a pleased sigh in response.

            “The kids keep you up late again, Jack?” David questioned, noting Jack’s obvious exhaustion.

            “Cammie’s rehearsal went pretty late last night,” he said, taking another sip of his wine.

            “Oh, you poor thing,” David answered. His eyes lit up with an idea. “Hang on a sec, I’ll be right back.”

            Jack made a confused face as David set down his glass and got up. David smiled, patted Jack’s shoulder, and quickly walked towards the pantry. Jack watched David’s backside as he moved. _If only I could have that ass to myself,_ Jack thought, then quickly pushed the idea aside. He did _not_ need to be thinking like that around his… Well, what was David to him? A friend? As juvenile as it sounded, a crush? He certainly didn’t know.

            David finally returned from the pantry holding a large plastic bottle in one hand. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered.

            “Okay, sure. I’ll take off my— _what now_?” Jack was shocked. He never thought he’d hear words like that—in that order—coming out of David’s mouth.

            David blushed scarlet. “Take your shirt off,” he repeated. “I’m going to give you a massage, and it’s a little more difficult to do that when you’re wearing a shirt.”

            “Oh.” Jack got a little quieter. “Okay.”

            “I won’t hurt you. I’m literally licensed to do this, remember?” David soothed. Jack had forgotten that David was a massage therapist. “Now, take off your shirt and turn over.”

            “Oh. Yeah. Right. I’ll do that.” Jack quickly peeled off his shirt and lay back down.

            In the meantime, David had been pouring some of the liquid from the bottle into his hands. “This is gonna be a little cold…” he warned before gently taking Jack’s shoulders in his hands.

            “Oh!” Jack exclaimed, feeling the chill of the lotion. He quickly relaxed into the couch, letting David’s large, soft hands work his tense muscles. Oh God. He never wanted this to end. He would _marry_ David if it meant more massages like this. Wait. Marry? He wasn’t even dating the guy! Oh, but if he were… God, Jack hadn’t dated in so long. He hadn’t had time to thanks to his… well… _aggressive_ style of parenting. Thank God he’d found David to snap him out of it, and just in time, too. He couldn’t imagine what he would’ve put Steven through had he not had that talk with David. God, David. He wanted to—

            “How’s everything feeling?” David asked, snapping Jack out of his reverie.

            Jack jumped with a start. “Great! Yeah. Everything’s… great.”

            David gave Jack a weird look, then continued massaging him. Jack had gotten so much better ever since his episode in the pizza parlor. Sure, some of the other parents would give him weird looks, but David had simply stuck to his agreement and came over to help Jack twice a week. It had turned into more than twice a week, but David loved visiting Jack and his kids to help out. He loved spending time with Jack alone, too. That _was_ why he had invited him over. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t spent a lot of time with other adults besides the parents of Billy’s soccer teammates in a long time. _I mean, Jack’s one of them, too, but he’s different_ , David thought. He mindlessly continued working the muscles in Jack’s back, then moved his hands a little further down. _He has a_ great _ass_ , David’s brain continued before he shoved that image into his mental garbage can. He did _not_ need to think about that right then. _You know what else is great?_ David’s brain continued. _His face. Especially those lips. Don’t you want to—_

            “Ahhhh…” Jack sighed involuntarily. The noise shocked David enough to shut his brain up for a moment. Right. He was massaging Jack. He looked down and realized that his hands were getting dangerously close to Jack’s ass, but he didn’t care enough to move them. David’s brain shut down for a moment as he massaged his way further down Jack’s back.

            Jack moaned in response to this.

            David quickly yanked his hands from Jack’s back. “Okay… I think you’re good!” he awkwardly blurted, wiping the excess lotion on his hands onto his jeans. He offered Jack a hand to help him up from the couch.

            Jack groaned into the pillow under his face. “I don’t wanna get up…”

            “Come on, Jack. You’re taking up my whole couch. Plus, you can’t have any more wine if you don’t sit up,” David argued.

            Jack was up like a shot. “Where’s my wine glass?”

            David handed it to him, laughing. “Better not be too drunk to pick up the kids later!”

            “I can handle my alcohol,” Jack replied, sipping at his wine.

            “Whatever you say,” David answered, finally sitting down on the sofa again. He looked up at Jack (who was still standing) to say something, but he forgot it the moment he saw Jack’s bare chest. His jaw dropped open, and he was pretty sure he was drooling, but he was too engrossed in staring at Jack to notice. _He’s fucking_ ripped, David thought. _Especially for wrangling four kids around all the time_. _Wait. He’s looking at me. Oh God. Uh. I should maybe stop staring._ David ripped his eyes from Jack’s very nicely sculpted torso.

            “Uh… where’s my shirt?” Jack asked a blushing David.

            “I’m not sure. But it’s… ah… a decent temperature to go without one,” David babbled, his brain betraying him.

            “If you’re so sure of that, why don’t you take yours off, too?” Jack prodded, also wanting to see David shirtless.

            “Um. Well. Okay, I guess,” David responded, awkwardly unbuttoning his shirt. The button up slid off his arms, and he took off his glasses so he could pull his t-shirt over his head.

            While David replaced his glasses, Jack’s eyes raked over him. “That’s a good look for you.”

            “What?” David said, shocked.

            “The whole…” Jack gestured at David’s bare chest. “Not-wearing-a-shirt look. It works.”

            “Oh. Uh. Thanks.” David’s brain had turned to mush thanks to the presence of this _incredibly_ attractive man standing in front of him. His gaze moved back up to Jack’s face. More specifically, his lips. David licked his lips. _It couldn’t hurt to try_ … he thought, imagining kissing Jack.

            Jack had, by this point, started moving closer to David. He couldn’t believe how much more attractive David got without a shirt on. He knew he wanted to do something, but… what?

            David leaned down a bit until his nose was touching Jack’s. He had no idea what he was doing until his mouth was on Jack’s and they were kissing; _oh God, they were kissing_.

            Jack opened his eyes wide and looked up towards David’s. He kissed back hard and closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation.

            Suddenly David’s phone started ringing. Jack pulled back from the kiss for a moment, glancing towards the phone. “Ignore it,” David whispered, pulling Jack back into the kiss. Jack obliged happily and pulled David down on the couch on top of him.

            A few minutes later, David’s phone went off again. Jack pushed David off of his chest for a moment. “You should probably check that.”

            “Okay, fine,” David replied, still breathless. He turned on his phone. “FUCK!” he shouted.

            “What?” Jack answered, afraid he had done something wrong.

            “We forgot to pick up the kids from soccer practice!”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the first thing not based on a play/song that I've written in a very long time. Hope you enjoyed!  
> This is going to turn into a rather irregular series that I update when I feel like it/enough people bother me to. :)


End file.
